


Lucky Break

by thatmitchsentho



Series: Lucky Break [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Dinner with friends lands Beca Mitchell in hospital. She's generally unhappy to be there, but once she meets ER doc Aubrey Posen, she decides it might not be so bad after all.





	

"Please put me down, its just a sprained ankle," a woman's voice rang out. Dr Aubrey Posen looked up and saw a petite brunette being carried into the ER, and it looked like it was under great protest. She was trying to squirm out of the arms of a larger blonde girl.

"No way, short stack," the woman said in an Australian accent. "The fact that you can even put your foot flat on the floor means a direct ticket to emergency on the Fat Amy Express." They were accompanied by a tall brunette girl and a pair of boys with brown hair.

"Need a doctor?" Aubrey offered.

"No," the small girl said, successfully worming her way out of the other woman's arms. But she instantly crumpled to the floor, hands going to her ankle. "Jesus fuck!"

"That's a yes," the tall brunette said. "Stop being a hero, Beca, let the doc have a look."

"I'm Dr Posen," Aubrey said. A nurse brought a wheelchair over. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"My friends are assholes," Beca said grumpily. They immediately began protesting, and Aubrey could tell the group was going to be noisy.

"Okay, only one of you can come back with her," Aubrey said to the group. "Which one?" They all looked at each other.

"Stacie," the smaller girl said. "The other three got me into this mess and she's not as wasted as you guys."

"After I carried you down here in my arms and everything," the blonde said, offended, her hand dramatically flying to her chest.

"Hey, I think there was a pizza place about half a block back," Stacie said. The blonde was instantly distracted and fist-pumped.

"Come on Tweedledum and Tweedledee, you guys are buying me pizza," she said. "Call me if you want us to bring you something back." The two boys were dragged out by the Australian, leaving the two brunette women with the doctor.

"Right," Aubrey said. "Now that we've lost the audience, what's your name and what happened?"

"Beca Mitchell," she said, cringing as the nurse lifted her leg to prop the ankle up. "And this story is going to sound like a lie." They began to walk back to a room.

"I work in a city ER," Aubrey said. "You'd be surprised what you hear."

"You know that rodeo bar, Bandana Bens?" Beca said. "They decided it would be a good idea to go out and get drunk-"

"How much have you had to drink?" Aubrey asked. "Sorry to interrupt, but it's pertinent."

"She's only had one and a half beers since seven o'clock," the other girl interjected. "Beca doesn't drink much."

"Anyway, Amy, the blonde, has been trying to convince me all night to try that stupid ass mechanical bull and I'm like no way. That thing is huge and nothing about me screams rodeo skill right?" Beca said. The nurse helped her up onto a bed. "So she and Benji and Jesse literally carry me over to it and sit me down and press the start button. And at that point what choice do I have? Naturally, I last about two seconds and my foot got caught in the shoe thingy-"

"Stirrup," Stacie supplied.

"That. And then there was a crunch and now I can't move my ankle, or put weight on it and I swear to god it hurts like hell," Beca said. "I kind of want to puke it hurts so bad." The nurse got her a basin to throw up into if she needed it.

"It's bad," Stacie said. "She didn't even flinch when she broke her knuckles in college."

"Are you allergic to anything?" Aubrey asked, the nurse busily taking vitals.

"Penicillin," Beca said. "And shellfish."

"Do you mind if I take off your shoe and shift your jeans a little so I can take a look?" Aubrey asked. "It might hurt a bit." Beca just wrinkled her nose and gestured for her to go ahead.

"Justine, can you grab a monitor?" she said, frowning. "I don't like this." She was looking at her ankle closely. It was swelling in a bizarre pattern that did not look like a mere sprain.

"What's up?" Stacie said, taking a look.

"Generally a pattern like this means a fracture," Aubrey said. The nurse brought the machine in. "And see if the portable x is free? Where was I? Yeah, so the fact that it's swelling around a certain area but the whole ankle isn't blowing up means there's constriction somewhere, and that's typically a fracture. But let's not get ahead of ourselves." She placed a probe on the ankle, Beca biting her lip hard. Beca looked at the monitor, not knowing if what she was seeing was good or bad.

"Yeah, I'm going to bet you fractured it," Aubrey said. " Blood flow is slowing a fair bit. We're going to have to reduce it once we get a look."

"Are you going to dope her up?" Stacie asked.

"When was your last drink?"

"I stopped at nine," Beca said. "I have to work tomorrow."

"And it's eleven now," Aubrey muttered. "So you had two beers in two hours, two hours ago?"

"Yep," Stacie said.

"Have you ever had morphine or anything like it before?"

"No."

"I don't normally like to administer morphine when you have alcohol in your system," Aubrey said. "Especially if you've never taken it. Can you survive waiting til I test a blood alcohol level?"

"As long as my foot won't fall off," Beca said. "I mean, yeah it hurts, but I'll just pretend it doesn't."

"It should be okay," Aubrey said. Stacie and Beca were impressed with the speed that they x-rayed her foot. Just as Aubrey sent a nurse in to get a blood test kit, she saw a cop walk past the door.

"Hey!" she called. The cop came back. "Luke, do you have a breathalyzer in your car by any chance?"

"Always, Doctor P," he said.

"Can you breath test my patient?" she asked. "She's fractured her foot but had a couple beers and I wanna make sure it's out of her system before I give her morphine. Bloods will take two hours and I'd rather not wait."

"It was one and a half beers two hours ago," Beca said. "But I get it. I'm also barely five feet tall and weigh a hundred pounds."

"You're probably fine," the cop said. "But I'll grab it anyway." Then he disappeared.

"He's cute," Stacie observed.

"Feel free," Aubrey said dismissively. "Maybe then he'll stop asking me out."

"You're not interested in that deliciousness?" Stacie asked, shocked.

"Like I said, feel free."

"Stace, can you call the bar and make sure they don't have my car towed?" Beca asked. Stacie nodded and stepped outside. "Sorry about that. She pretty much has a one track mind."

"It's fine. And Officer Lingard is a good guy. But just... no."

"Just no?"

"It's not appropriate for me to discuss this with you," the doctor said dismissively.

"Whatever you say," Beca said. "This hurts like a motherfucker, pardon my French."

"I imagine it does," Aubrey said. Luke returned with the breathalyzer and tested Beca, who returned the faintest of readings.

"What does that mean?" Luke asked.

"It means I'll give her a little morphine now," Aubrey said. "Thanks Luke."

"Yeah, thanks Luke," Beca said. "Where the fuck is Stacie?"

"Stacie is right here," the other woman said, stepping into the room, though her eyes followed the officer out. "I can't believe you're not interested in Officer Hottie."

"Believe it," Aubrey said, administering the painkiller.

"Married?" Stacie asked. "You, not him."

"No," the doctor said. "And as I told your friend, this also isn't a discussion I have with patients."

"Remind me to never take Amy up on dinner again," Beca said. She was getting quite uncomfortable now.

"What?" Stacie said. "She just wanted you to get some fresh air. You're always locked in the studio, you know you promised us that you'd spend more time away from work this year."

"Hang on, are you that Beca Mitchell?" Aubrey asked. "As in Bella Records, all over the Billboard Charts and can barely listen to the radio without hearing your music, Beca Mitchell?"

"Well, yeah," Beca said. She shifted and groaned a little as her ankle jostled.

"My roommate is going to flip when she hears you were here," Aubrey said. "She's followed your career for years. Shame, she went home about three hours ago, otherwise she'd be your doctor." The nurse returned with the film of Beca's ankle. They perused it for a moment, and the blonde doctor asked the nurse to page somebody else.

"Oh, yeah," Aubrey said. "You've done a really great job on this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going to give you a lot more morphine," Aubrey said. "I'll have to reduce it, and you're going to need surgery. I mean, I'm not an orthopedic surgeon, but even I can see that's going to need a couple of screws."

"Fuck my life," Beca groaned. "This is why, Stace. This is why when we decide to go out, we shouldn't let Amy and Benji pick the restaurant. Because I get my ass handed to me by robotic livestock and end up needing surgery."

"Damn," Stacie said. "I'll call Benji and he can fill them in."

"How long am I going to need to be here?" Beca asked nervously.

"Somewhere around a week," Aubrey said sympathetically. "Surgery, and they'll want to make sure everything stays where it's supposed to."

"Shit," Beca said. "Stace, we're going to need to call CR."

"Yeah," she said. "I'm on it." She sailed out of the room.

"It's eleven o'clock at night," Aubrey said. "It can't wait until morning?"

"I'm supposed to be in the studio at eight am with Kelly Clarkson," Beca said. "CR is going to have to handle that, not that Kelly will mind. But there'll be press. She won't care what time it is."

"I paged the ortho doctor on call," Aubrey said. "He'll be here any second." As if responding on cue, a middle-aged man entered the room.

"Dr Posen," he said. "Who do we have here?"

"Dr Charles, this would be Beca Mitchell, with a pretty spectacular ankle fracture thanks to a mechanical bull," Aubrey said. "Here's the film." He let out a whistle when he saw it, Aubrey filling in the few details she had.

"Man, that's a good job," he said. "I'm surprised you're not screaming your face off."

"I've always had a pretty good pain tolerance level," Beca said. "Don't get me wrong, it's fucking intense, but I'll make it."

"She's had a little morph, I'm about to give her more so we can reduce the ankle," Aubrey said.

"Good plan," he said. "Load her up and I'll do it now, we'll get her up as soon as we can. Two should be free relatively soon."

"Great," Aubrey said. She gave Beca some more painkillers, and Beca began to really feel the effect.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "This must be the good shit."

"This is going to hurt regardless," the man said. Beca let her eyes drift shut.

"Don't count down doc, just do whatever it is," she said. "But so you know, I'm going to swear." He chuckled and Beca felt hands on her ankle, then an almighty crunch accompanied by a flash of pain.

"Fucking shit fuck!" she said. But she felt heat and a faint prickling as the blood re-entered her foot.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Ms Mitchell," he said. "We'll put a plate and a few screws in to hold all of the bits in place, it's really quite routine, but you'll be on your ass for quite a while yet."

"Fantastic," Beca said dreamily.

"We need to get some forms filled in," Aubrey said. "Will your friend know the details I'll need?"

"Stacie will know everything but my insurance details," Beca said. "CR can bring that by in the morning."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "Next of kin? A partner?"

"No, just put Stace down," Beca said. "We live together and right now she is my legal contact for emergencies. I'm so very single, which I'm surprised she hasn't brought up yet. It's most fascinating to her, the fact that I can't find a nice girl and settle down."

"Work?" Aubrey asked. She was surprised to hear the famous Beca Mitchell dated girls. She didn't know if that was common knowledge though, and made a note to not bring it up when she was out of her stoned phase.

"Probably," Beca admitted. "I don't want a famous girlfriend. And all I meet are famous people, most days. Famous people and people who think they know me because they read my interviews and follow me on Twitter."

"Sounds lonely," Aubrey said. She could relate to that. "I know what that's like, though. I meet doctors and police officers and work crazy hours, and sometimes I work so much I forget what day it is or how many hours it's been since I sat down."

"You don't want to marry a nice doc?" Beca said. "That Dr Charles seemed a good type."

"No," Aubrey said. "He's married with three kids. And he's really not my type." She knew she shouldn't be getting personal with a patient. But she was high and she was nice, and she wasn't judging.

"Well then, Doctor P, I hope you find someone one day too," Beca said. "You and me both." She let her head fall back to the pillow.

"Do you have any questions?" Aubrey asked.

"Can you explain what Dr Ortho Guy is actually going to do?" Beca said. "He was kind of in and out and I basically didn't get much of it." Aubrey got up and touched Beca's uninjured ankle.

"Basically you have fractures in these bones here," she said, her fingers lightly pressing on the bones. "More than one, which means it's very unstable and it's extremely unlikely that it would heal correctly just with a cast. So my guess would be that they're going to put some metal pins in here, and a plate here, to make sure everything is aligned before they splint it and put it in a brace. Once the post-surgery swelling goes down, they'll put it in a cast. And I hope you're not attached to those jeans, because they're going to have to cut them off. There's no way they'll get them down over your ankle."

"That sounds… pretty serious," Beca said weakly. "Shit, now I'm crying. I'm sorry." She clumsily wiped at her cheeks.

"It's okay," Aubrey said, grabbing a few tissues. "Given the damage you've done, I'm surprised you've taken this long to start. Plus you're probably in delayed shock, and you're sedated."

"How long am I going to be out of action?" Beca asked.

"Months," Aubrey said honestly. "It's going to be a long recovery. There'll be physio and rehab and repeat x-rays."

"How long until I can fly again?" Beca asked.

"At least three months," Aubrey said. "That's conservative, I'd feel better if you stayed grounded for six."

"Can I get that in writing?" she asked softly. "I'm supposed to be going on an Asia-Pacific tour in six weeks."

"Of course," she said. "What a shame."

"To be honest," Beca said, "I think I'm actually looking forward to the time off."

"Been a while?"

"The last time I had a vacation that didn't get hijacked by work was four years ago," the brunette said. She was still talking in a dreamy tone. "I was in Mexico last spring, and I was there less than a week before press spotted me, then I got snapped up to do weekend shows at every hotspot there was."

"Ever just decided to say no?" Aubrey said.

"Yeah, but I hate disappointing my fans," Beca said. "It's kind of a vicious cycle."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "The surgical service will sort all of that out, I'll be signing you over to them as soon as the orderly arrives to take you up."

"You won't be my doctor any more?"

"No, I'm an ER doctor," Aubrey said. "If they let me at your ankle with a scalpel I'd probably just make it worse. But I will come and check on you if you like."

"That'd be nice," Beca said. "Bring your roommate by. Is she a doctor too?"

"Chloe? Yeah," she said. "I'll get the surgical team to let me know when you're done." An orderly appeared in the doorway.

"Mitchell?" he said disinterestedly.

"Yeah," Aubrey said.

"Can you, uh, find Stacie and send her up?" Beca said.

"I will," Aubrey promised. She noticed that the brunette was looking a little scared. "And don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Doctor Posen." Aubrey headed into the hall and found the leggy brunette on the phone, gently touching her arm to get her attention. Stacie covered the receiver with her hand.

"They're taking her up now," she said. "OR 2." The girl nodded and resumed talking on the phone. She soon was distracted from thinking about her famous patient as the next ambulance rolled in.

It wasn't until the end of her shift, a good seven hours later, that she was able to get away to check on Beca. She checked the recovery ward and found that Beca had already been moved to a private room. She knocked on the door softly, and heard a groggy instruction to come in.

"Dr P," Beca said. The smaller woman's leg was held in place with traction, splinted and wrapped up. "What time is it?"

"A little after six am," Aubrey said. "Where's your friend?"

"Stacie waited til I got out of surgery and then she went home to get a few hours sleep," Beca said. "She's bringing some of my stuff back with her."

"Is there anything you need right now?" Aubrey asked.

"Am I allowed to have some water?" Beca asked.

"Sure," Aubrey said. There was a jug on a stand next to the bed, so she poured some in a cup and placed a straw inside before offering it to the other woman.

"Thanks," Beca said. "Are you done with work?"

"Yeah I finished up and thought I'd stick my head in like I promised," Aubrey said. "I'm back on tonight though, six o'clock again. Does it hurt?"

"Not right now," Beca said. "I'm still a bit foggier than I thought I would be."

"Yeah, that's normal," Aubrey said. "Just make sure you ask for painkillers if it starts hurting, okay?"

"I will," Beca said. "The doc came by said he'd be back when I'm less sedated to give me the finer details but that everything went well." Her eyes began to droop again.

"You're tired," Aubrey said. "I'll let you get some rest." Beca nodded.

"Thanks," she said. "Uh, will you come back later?"

"Would you like me to?" Aubrey asked. This was interesting. Beca looked a little nervous.

"If that's okay," Beca said. "I get it if you're too busy or something."

"No, I'll come in early," Aubrey said. "Do you want me to bring you something?"

"A pizza?" Beca said. "Or is that pushing the doctor-former patient relationship?"

"Mmmm, maybe I'll trade," Aubrey said. "I'll bring a pizza if you let my roommate come and meet you. She's already given me an earful about meeting you and not saying anything the very second it happened."

"That's a deal I'll make," Beca said. "Pepperoni." Aubrey closed the door and stuck her hands in her jacket pockets as she headed for the elevator. She stopped off on the second floor and grabbed two cups of coffee from the cafeteria, and then swung past the ER to drop one off to Chloe.

"Thank you," her best friend, accepting the cup. She took a long sip and then set it down on a counter so she could tie her fiery red locks up. "Did you go and visit your new famous bestie?"

"I did," Aubrey said. "And we're not besties. She did ask me to come back later and bring a pizza."

"Oh, so now it's a romantic post surgery date?" Chloe teased, her blue eyes sparkling.

"It's not a date," Aubrey groaned. "I'm going home. She said when I come back you could come meet her."

"No fucking way," Chloe said. "Beca Mitchell?"

"Yes, Chloe," Aubrey said. "I'll be back around five." Chloe grinned at her.

"I picked up more milk," she said. "But we're going to need to do some actual grocery shopping soon. Have a good sleep."

"I will," Aubrey said. She headed home and took a quick shower before heading into her room, pulling all the blinds and setting her alarm, then falling asleep.

When she woke some time later, she got up and changed into some workout clothes, and took a run on the treadmill parked in the corner of spare room. After she was done she took another hot shower and drank two cups of coffee in succession. She was about to head back to the hospital when she saw she had a missed call from Chloe and dialed her phone. The redhead didn't answer, but called her back about five minutes later.

"Sorry," she said. "With a patient."

"What's up?" Aubrey said.

"Just wanted to check if you minded picking up some extra pizza," Chloe said. "It's been a long day."

"What happened?"

"Five car pileup out the front of the tech college, the wreck took out half a bus queue," Chloe sighed. "We've sifted through it all but everyone worked through lunch. The other attendings said they'll chip in."

"That's fine," Aubrey said. "You should have called."

"There weren't too many majors, to be honest," Chloe said. "Just a ton of minors in quick succession. We lost one in trauma and one at the scene."

"No worries," Aubrey said. "I was about to call and order. How many do you guys want? Eight?"

"That should cover it," Chloe said. "At least one veg, Thao and Jenny are on."

"Sure," Aubrey said. "I'll be there soon."

"Call me and I'll meet you and help you bring them in," Chloe said. Aubrey hung up and dialed the pizza place the hospital staff used quite often, ordering eight various pizzas for the staff and remembering to add the pepperoni for Beca. After she did that, she assembled what she needed for that night and got in her car. When she arrived at the hospital, Chloe met her in the staff car park to help bring the boxes in.

"Did you remember to get pepperoni for your date?" Chloe asked teasingly.

"Chloe, it's not a date. I'm checking up on her," Aubrey reminded her. "She doesn't even know that I date women. And don't forget that she invited you to come and meet her. Hardly romantic."

"Okay," Chloe said in a singsong tone. Aubrey just rolled her eyes.

"Come up when you're ready," Aubrey said. She took the pepperoni box from the top of the stack she was setting on the counter and headed to the elevator. When she knocked on Beca's door, the brunette was looking far more alert, the bed propped up so she was sitting upright. There was a dark skinned woman sitting next to her.

"Hey," Beca said. "Dr Aubrey Posen, meet Cynthia Rose Jefferson, my publicist, manager, agent, and every other important thing under the sun for my career and also one of my oldest friends. CR, this is Dr P."

"Nice to meet you," Aubrey said.

"You too," Cynthia Rose said. "I was just hanging out til you got here. Becs filled me in, and I took care of all the work stuff so all she has to do is rest up and get better."

"Kelly Clarkson wasn't mad?" Aubrey asked.

"Kelly?" CR said. "Nah, she's a sweetie. She sent those flowers. Anyway, I gotta go, you get some rest, and enjoy your pizza." She socked Beca softly on the shoulder.

"Thanks CR," Beca said. "Tell Amy I swear there's no hard feelings."

"Amy isn't the one cut up," CR laughed. "Poor Benji is devastated."

"Tell him to come by," she said. "Hospital isn't so bad." Her eyes were trained on the blonde with the pizza as she spoke.

"How's the ankle today?" Aubrey asked, setting it down between them. She'd stopped off and picked up some sodas from a vending machine and offered one to her.

"Hurts sometimes," Beca said. "But this button that delivers the drugs? Great invention. And Dr Ortho swung past. He says it all looks pretty good from where he's standing, but they'll take an x-ray tomorrow to check all the hardware out." She took a bite of pizza and chewed appreciatively.

"That's good to hear," Aubrey said.

"What about you doc, how was your day?" Beca asked.

"Not thrilling in the slightest," she said. "Slept, worked out, showered, here I am."

"What sort of shifts do you work?"

"Twelve hours at a time," Aubrey said. "But you can't count on getting out on time. It's not one of those jobs where you can just punch in and punch out."

"I feel that," Beca said. "I appreciate you coming in early just to bring me pizza by the way. Is that VIP treatment or that you just find me charming?" She spoke with a slight smirk on her face.

"A bit of both," Aubrey said with a smirk of her own. It wasn't a lie, she did find the brunette charming. And attractive. She didn't typically follow up quite so closely on her surgery patients. They ate their way through half of the pizza, chatting all the while, before there was a knock on the door.

"Is it safe to come in?" a voice came. Aubrey looked up and saw Chloe standing there.

"Yeah, come on in," Aubrey said. "Chlo, this is Beca Mitchell. Beca, this is my best friend and roommate Chloe Beale. She's an ER doc as well."

"It's nice to meet you," Beca said.

"You too," Chloe said. "I'm a huge fan. So excited to hear what you and Taylor Swift cooked up."

"That was a lot of fun," Beca said. "She's a great girl. It'll be out pretty soon, if that helps." Beca found herself enjoying the conversation as it continued. Chloe didn't harp on and on about famous people, she just chatted with Beca about normal stuff and that was rare for her. She and Aubrey teased each other relentlessly, and it reminded her of hanging out with Amy and Stacie. They had the same vibe. Eventually, Aubrey had to go and start her shift.

"Thanks for bringing me pizza," Beca said. "And more importantly, keeping me company."

"My pleasure," Aubrey said. "I'll stop by in the morning when I finish if you like."

"I'd really like that," Beca said with a smile. She and Chloe left together, heading toward the elevators. Aubrey ignored the fact that Chloe was staring at her.

"Bree?" Chloe said as they got in.

"What?"

"You do realize Beca is into you, right?" she said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Aubrey said.

"You're crazy if you can't see it," Chloe said. "She couldn't keep her eyes off of you. I swear to god, she likes you." Aubrey blushed.

"I'm just a regular doctor," Aubrey said dismissively. "She's Beca Mitchell."

"Oh my god, you're into her as well," Chloe said, nudging her with her shoulder. "Bree! You need to say something, make a move. And I'm not just saying that because she's a super famous music producer. I'm saying that because I don't remember the last time you got all blushy and cute over a girl. You should get to be happy."

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "I dunno, Chlo."

"Don't let being nervous be the reason she gets away," Chloe said. "That's all I'm saying. And have a good day. I won't say the Q word."

"I will," Aubrey said, as they departed the elevator. Chloe headed for the exit and she headed for the lounge to deposit her things in her locker.

The next morning she dropped by Beca's room much later than she anticipated. It had been a horror night, non-stop chaos despite Chloe not saying the Q word, and her six am finish had turned into almost nine. She stopped to grab two cups of coffee on the way. When she got to the room, Beca had an almost worried look on her face.

"Hey," she said. "Not meaning to sound needy, but I was just starting to wonder where you were."

"Bad night," Aubrey said, offering one to Beca. "It was non stop in the ER. I'm barely awake."

"Well, then by all means, don't let me keep you from your bed," Beca said. "Though it was good to see you, even if it was very briefly. You make hospital a much more enjoyable experience. Will I get to see you later?"

"I'm actually off for a few days now," Aubrey said, rubbing at her eyes.

"Yeah, no offense, but you look like you need the break," Beca said. "Not that you're not gorgeous, but you look exhausted. Doc says I can go home in two days. Apparently everything settled in very well. They're casting me tomorrow." Aubrey was hoping she'd get to see Beca again before she was discharged.

"Oh. So I guess, maybe I'll see you around?" Aubrey said. She couldn't figure out why it felt like she was losing something.

"I guess so," Beca said. She looked a little depressed at the thought. Aubrey bit her lip and took a moment. Maybe Chloe was right, and she should take a chance.

"Unless…" Aubrey said. "Unless you'd maybe like to go out sometime? Or in, because of the ankle?"

"I think that'd be great," Beca said with a relieved tone. "Let me give you my number." Aubrey pulled her phone from her purse and Beca tapped the number in.

"I'll call or text you," Aubrey said. "Probably not any time today, mind you."

"No, don't even think about it. Go pass out," she said. "But Aubrey?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Don't keep me waiting too long," Beca said with a smile. "I've become accustomed to seeing your face."

"I won't," Aubrey said. "Promise." She left the hospital with a smile on her face, pulling her jacket tighter around her as she went.


End file.
